Petit Ange
by lagentillefan
Summary: Quand l'improbable se produit...


**PETIT ANGE**

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que l'équipe du lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard explorait cette planète. Le docteur Rodney McKay s'était trompé, il n'y avait personne de vivant. La population avait été massacrée mais ,d'après Teyla, pas par des Wraith. Quant à Ronon Dex, il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme…Pas la moindre action à l'horizon.  
Sheppard décida de quitter la planète et ils retournèrent vers la porte des étoiles. Quand ils arrivèrent, un détail les frappa : il y avait une femme allongée sur le sol. McKay et Teyla se précipitèrent vers elle pour vérifier son état.

**McKay **_(en faisant un signe négatif de la tête)_ Elle est morte…  
**Teyla :** Ce n'est pas un Wraith qui l'a tuée. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se produire ici ?  
**John :** Je dirai au Dr Weir d'envoyer Beckett et une équipe pour analyser tout ça. On aura peut-être quelques indices…Allons-y. McKay, composez l'adresse.  
**McKay :** Tout de suite.

McKay se leva et commença à se diriger vers le DHD mais quelque chose lui saisit le bas de son pantalon. Il poussa un cri et les autres se retournèrent.

**Ronon **_(prêt à se battre)_ **et John : **Quoi ?  
**McKay : **Il y a un truc qui m'a attrapé… _(il regarda avec appréhension)_Une main !

Puis ils entendirent une petite plainte. Teyla souleva le corps de la femme. Sous elle se trouvait une fillette, pleurant et épuisée, qui continuait à s'accrocher à McKay. Soudain, la petite troupe entendit une détonation.

**John : **Il faut partir, vite ! Teyla ! McKay ! Grouillez-vous !

McKay saisit la fillette, courut derrière Teyla, composa l'adresse et toute l'équipe passa à travers la porte.  
Peu après, une silhouette sinistre apparut.

**ooOOoo**

Tout allait pour le mieux à Atlantis : un E2PZ avait été trouvé, le nouveau vaisseau, le Dédale, était d'une aide précieuse en cas de crise et la route vers la Terre était maintenant accessible. Mais le docteur Elizabeth Weir savait que cela pouvait changer à tout moment. Les Wraith ne savaient toujours pas que la cité avait survécu à leur attaque massive, c'est pourquoi les explorations se déroulaient avec prudence.  
Elizabeth fut donc particulièrement attentive à l'arrivée de l'équipe du colonel Sheppard. Elle s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle vit la fillette dans les bras de Rodney. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : ont-ils rencontré des Wraith ? Sont-ils repérés ? Que s'est-il passé sur cette planète ?  
Elle descendit rapidement vers eux.

**Elizabeth :** Que s'est-il passé ? Des Wraith ?  
**Teyla :** Non.  
**John :** Mais le secteur que nous avons exploré n'était peuplé que par des cadavres…  
**Elizabeth :** Des cadavres ? Qui les a tués ?  
**Ronon :** On ne sait pas…  
**Teyla : **Je vous assure que ce n'était pas les Wraith.  
**John :** Beckett devrait prendre une équipe pour autopsier et analyser les corps. Nous en saurons peut-être plus…  
**Teyla :** Leurs assaillants sont peut-être encore sur la planète. Nous avons entendu une détonation.  
**John :** Ha oui, y avait ça aussi. J'ai préféré évacuer.  
**Elizabeth :** Vous avez bien fait…Et la petite fille ?  
**Teyla :** Elle était sous le corps d'une femme. Sans doute sa mère, qui a tenté de la protéger…  
**Elizabeth :** Bien. Amenez-là à Carson. Sinon aucun signe d'un E2PZ ou d'un autre type d'énergie ?  
**McKay :** Non, aucun. _(interpellant le Dr Simpson)_Hé ! Pouvez-vous amener cette fillette au Dr Beckett.  
**Simpson :** Oui.

Simpson s'approcha pour prendre la petite fille mais ils furent tous très étonnés : la fillette était littéralement agrippée à la veste de McKay.

**John :** …Koala…  
**McKay :** Pardon ?  
**John:** On dirait un koala, accrochée à vous comme ça…  
**McKay**_(levant les yeux au ciel)_ Vous êtes vraiment drôle, vous savez ?  
**Elizabeth :** Bon, Rodney, amenez-la à l'infirmerie.  
**McKay**_(ruminant)_ J'aurai vraiment tout vécu…Me voilà baby-sitter maintenant ! J'ai du travail, moi !

A sa grande surprise, il se rendit compte que la petite s'était endormie. Elle avait un sourire confiant aux lèvres…

**ooOOoo**

Le docteur Carson Beckett ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux : un Rodney très rigide et très embêté avec une fillette qui s'accrochait à sa manche et qui l'observait attentivement. Rodney était difficile en général mais avec les enfants, ça devenait carrément intenable. Il ne cessait de grommeler quand Carson s'approcha pour examiner sa petite patiente.

**Carson**_(avec un ton doux et gentil)_ Bonjour. Je m'appelle Carson et je suis docteur…ou guérisseur. Quel est ton nom ?  
**La fillette**_(regardant Carson avec de grands yeux étonnés)_ …………………  
**Carson**_(s'adressant à McKay)_ A-t'elle parlé depuis que vous l'avez trouvé ?  
**McKay :** Non, je ne crois pas. _(avec un sourire crispé)_Je peux partir maintenant ?  
**Carson :** Heu, oui, bien sûr. Je vous examinerai plus tard avec les autres.  
**McKay**_(retirant le bout de sa manche de la main de la fillette puis prenant un ton agacé)_ Merci.

Quand il partit, la petite fille le regarda s'éloigner et ses yeux semblaient montrer une grande détresse. Carson nota ce détail mais n'y prêta pas une grande importance. Il continua d'examiner la petite puis se tourna vers son bureau pour faire son rapport.

**Carson :** Dr Weir ? J'ai fini les examens sur l'enfant.  
**Elizabeth**_(voix off)_ Alors ?  
**Carson:** Physiologiquement parlant, elle va bien. Elle est légèrement déshydratée mais c'est une enfant en parfaite santé.  
**Elizabeth**_(voix off)_ Bien. C'est tout?  
**Carson :** Non. Au niveau psychologique, je crois qu'elle a subi un grand traumatisme. Elle ne parle pas.  
**Elizabeth**_(voix off)_ Peut-être est-elle muette…  
**Carson :** Non. J'ai vérifié. Je pense faire venir le docteur Heightmeyer. Peut-être pourra-t'elle l'aider…  
**Elizabeth**_(voix off)_ Si cette petite a vu tout son peuple et sa mère mourir, je comprends parfaitement ce silence. D'ailleurs, vous partirez avec une équipe prendre un des corps pour autopsie et analyse. Je veux savoir ce qui les a tués…  
**Carson**_(hésitant)_ Heu…Bien.

Il se retourna pour voir si la petite s'était endormie. Mais…

**Carson**_(alarmé)_ Dr Weir ! La petite a disparu !

**ooOOoo**

McKay était heureux de retrouver son laboratoire. Il allait enfin pouvoir continuer ses recherches pour améliorer le générateur à naquadah 2ème génération. Il aimait faire des explorations sur d'autres planètes mais de préférences sans Wraith, sans Genii et autres dangers. Mais bon, cela était devenu routinier et McKay avait bien évolué depuis.  
Il allumait son ordinateur quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

**McKay**_(en se retournant)_ Qui vient encore me déranger ? Vous savez bien que…

Il s'interrompit. Face à lui, assise sur un de ses moniteurs, se trouvait la petite fille. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus et souriait ,ravie. McKay commençait à perdre patience.

**McKay**_(joignant Carson avec calme)_ Dr Beckett ? Vous n'auriez pas perdu quelque chose ?  
**Carson**_(voix off)_ Heu…si. Pourquoi ?  
**McKay**_(toujours calmement)_ Une fillette brune avec des vêtements blancs ?  
**Carson**_(voix off)_ Heu…oui…  
**McKay**_(le ton montant peu à peu)_ Elle est dans mon labo ! Envoyez quelqu'un la chercher et surveillez-la ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Teyla passait par-là et vit que McKay était relativement furieux. Elle ne le craignait pas mais elle préféra s'esquiver…trop tard.

**McKay**_(toujours avec un ton coléreux)_ Ha Teyla ! Pouvez-vous amener ce…cette gamine au Dr Beckett, je vous prie…  
**Teyla :** Oui, bien sûr.

Elle prit la fillette, qui s'agita frénétiquement dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

**McKay :** Carson, Teyla vous ramène la petite…Evitez qu'elle disparaisse encore…  
**Carson**_(voix off)_ Pas de problème.

McKay retrouva son calme et retourna à ses occupations. Quand…

**Teyla**_(voix off)_ La fillette n'est plus là !  
**McKay :** Encore ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites, enfin ?  
**Carson**_(voix off)_ Teyla et elle sont arrivées et on l'a mise dans un lit. Elle dormait et une infirmière l'avait vue il n'y a même pas une minute…

Il y eut un grand bruit dans le laboratoire de McKay. Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit et y trouva la fillette. Elle le regarda, tout sourire.

**McKay**_(soupirant)_ J'en ai marre…

**ooOOoo**

Teyla et le Dr Beckett virent arriver un McKay très agacé. Mais le spectacle leur parut touchant : en effet, la petite fille suivait McKay comme elle le pouvait ,en trottinant et tendant la main vers lui. On aurait dit un petit chiot suivant sa mère. Mais Rodney, lui, semblait prêt à foncer dans le tas.  
Teyla se pencha vers Carson.

**Teyla :** Dr Beckett, je viens de penser à une chose…  
**Carson :** Quoi ?

Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. A ce moment là, McKay entra comme une bombe à l'infirmerie.

**McKay :** ça vous amuse de me déranger ? Vous pouvez pas la surveiller ?  
**Teyla :** Elle dormait…  
**Carson :** Du moins, on le croyait…Rodney, ça vous dérangerait de vous prêter à une petite expérience ?  
**McKay :** Oui.  
**Teyla :** Allons, calmez-vous. C'est juste pour vérifier quelque chose.  
**Carson :** La petite aura une garde constante.

Ce dernier argument convainquit McKay. Teyla posa la fillette sur un lit. Elle fit signe à Carson de commencer l'expérience.

**Carson :** Bien. _(chuchotant)_Rodney, faites mine de partir puis cachez-vous dans un des renfoncements du couloir.  
**McKay :** Je peux pas partir réellement ?  
**Carson**_(avec un ton de reproche)_ Rodney !  
**McKay :**Ok, ok…pffff.

Il exécuta les instructions du Dr Beckett. Là, Carson ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire complice avec Teyla : la situation les amusait beaucoup. En effet, la réaction de la petite avait de quoi faire sourire.

**Teyla**_(parlant bas à sa radio)_ Dr McKay…Elle vous cherche…

Quand McKay était sorti, une grande détresse était apparue sur le visage de la fillette et on pouvait voir une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle tournait la tête en tout sens, cherchant McKay du regard.

**Carson** _( pouffant)_ Revenez Rodney.  
**McKay** _(grommelant)_ J'ai vraiment du temps à perdre…

A la vue de McKay, le visage de la petite fille s'illumina.

**Teyla :** Dr McKay, je crois qu'elle vous apprécie beaucoup.  
**McKay** _(levant les yeux au ciel)_ Génial…

**ooOOoo**

Et voilà ! McKay se retrouvait avec la gamine sur les bras. Après plusieurs houspillages, elle avait fini par se tenir tranquille. Elle était assise sur une chaise et suivait McKay du regard. « Au moins, elle ne parle pas », pensa-t'il. « C'est déjà un point positif ça ». Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui. Elle le regardait toujours avec un petit sourire confiant. « Pourquoi s'est-elle attachée à moi ? » Voilà la question lancinante qui tournait dans l'esprit de McKay.  
Il commençait à être tard. Carson voulait que la petite reste à l'infirmerie pour observation. Vu le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi, la nuit serait sans doute difficile. McKay se leva en soupirant.

**McKay :** Allez. Tu vas te coucher. Viens.

La petite fille se leva de sa chaise et trottina derrière McKay. Celui-ci s'arrêta au seuil de l'infirmerie.

**McKay :** Carson, voici votre patiente. Si je pouvais ne pas l'avoir avec moi demain, ça m'arrangerait…  
**Carson :** Je ne suis pas responsable, vous savez…  
**McKay**_(avec un ton sceptique)_ Bien sûr…

La petite arriva enfin au niveau du Canadien. Carson leva les yeux en signe de désapprobation.

**Carson :** Vous auriez pu l'attendre.  
**McKay :** Vous auriez pu la garder…

Carson soupira. Décidément, Rodney avait des problèmes avec les enfants…La fillette n'avait pas autant d'interrogations. Elle regarda McKay et lui prit la main. Celui-ci se raidit immédiatement. Il regarda la fillette qui ne semblait pas lui porter d'attention. Quant à Carson, il s'amusait beaucoup de la réaction de Rodney.

**McKay**_(crispé)_ Vous pouvez la faire se coucher ?  
**Carson**_(souriant malicieusement)_ Oui, bien sûr. _(prenant la petite dans ses bras)_Allez, au dodo !

McKay tourna les talons et la réaction fut immédiate : la fillette pleura ,tendant les bras en direction de Rodney.

**McKay**_(avec un ton suppliant)_ Nooooon. Quoi encore !  
**Carson :** ça sera impossible de la faire dormir si vous n'êtes pas dans les parages, apparemment…  
**McKay :** Non !  
**Carson :** Rodney…  
**McKay :** J'ai dit non ! Je ne suis pas sa mère ! Les enfants ne sont pas du tout ma tasse de thé et ils me le rendent bien. Débrouillez-vous !  
**Carson :** Quelle tête de mule !…Attendez, j'ai une idée. Donnez-moi votre veste.  
**McKay :** Ma…Quoi ?  
**Carson :** Votre veste. Elle pourra dormir comme ça.  
**McKay :** Que…Mais comment ?  
**Carson :** Les jeunes enfants ont parfois des éléments qui les rassurent ou qui les effraient…Cette petite était face à la mort mais vous êtes arrivé. Elle s'est donc instinctivement attachée à vous, comme étant un élément rassurant.

Le colonel Sheppard, réveillé par les pleurs, arriva à cet instant

**John**_(moqueur)_ McKay, un élément rassurant ?  
**McKay**_(vexé)_ Et pourquoi pas ?  
**John**_(levant les mains)_ Ok, ça va.  
**Carson :** Bon, Rodney, votre veste. Il y a votre odeur dessus. ça la calmera peut-être et sans doute dormira-t'elle…  
**McKay**_(protestant)_ J'aime bien cette veste…Elle me met en valeur…  
**John**_(avec un regard malicieux)_ Tout vous met en valeur…  
**McKay :** Les flatteries ne marchent pas avec moi !  
**John :** Vraiment ?  
**McKay :** Heu…non…Bref.  
**Carson**_(s'impatientant)_ Votre veste, Rodney. Elle ne va vraiment plus avoir de voix, là…  
**John :** Et nous plus d'oreilles…  
**McKay**_(retirant sa veste en soupirant)_ Tenez…

Le Dr Beckett prit la veste et la donna à l'enfant. Celle-ci s'arrêta progressivement de pleurer. Une infirmière la fit se coucher et elle s'endormit enfin, serrant la veste contre elle.

**John :** Bien joué Beckett ! Allez, bonne nuit!  
**McKay :** Ma veste transformée en doudou…Je rêve !  
**Carson :** Vous savez, le psychisme des jeunes enfants est assez complexe. Il va falloir que j'étudie cette question afin de faire cesser son mutisme. Allez vous coucher, Rodney.  
**McKay**_(avec un sourire caustique)_ Merci

McKay se dirigea vers la sortie mais regarda d'abord la fillette endormie. Elle semblait apaisée et rassurée. Carson remarqua alors un léger sourire de tendresse sur le visage de Rodney. Il se détourna rapidement pour éviter que McKay ne le remarque. Celui-ci partit et Carson ne put s'empêcher de penser : « McKay commencerait-il à fondre ? »Il sourit à cette perspective.

**ooOOoo**

Le lendemain, le Dr Weir s'occupait du débriefing de l'équipe du lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard. Ayant reçu le rapport médical de la fillette, elle avait envoyé le Dr Beckett et une équipe médicale et militaire comprendre les causes du massacre sur M4S-737. Le docteur Kate Heightmeyer était aussi présente pour rendre son rapport sur l'état mental de la fillette.

Tous étaient là, la réunion pouvait commencer.

**Elizabeth :** Bon. Allons-y. Pour le moment nous allons attendre le rapport du Dr Beckett sur ces morts. Lui et son équipe rencontreront peut-être d'autres habitants de cette planète…  
**John :** C'est une possibilité. Après tout, nous ne pouvions pas l'explorer complètement. Mais ce qui les a tués semble puissant donc l'hypothèse est aussi valable.  
**Teyla :** Je ne connais rien qui puisse faire tant de dégâts sur un corps humain, à part les Wraith. Mais ce n'est pas eux.  
**Ronon :** Je confirme.

Elizabeth jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Ronon. Décidément, celui-ci était toujours aussi bref.

**Elizabeth :** Sinon, Rodney, vous n'avez trouvé aucun signe énergétique ni vital ?  
**McKay :** Aucun. Sauf un léger signe vital qui s'avérait être notre…petite invitée.

Teyla sourit en entendant le ton légèrement acide de McKay. Mais elle sentait bien qu'il s'était radouci à ce sujet.

**Elizabeth :** A part une étrange anomalie dans son système sanguin… _(voyant le regard_ _alarmé de Rodney)_ce n'est pas un virus ou une quelconque maladie, Rodney cette petite est en parfaite santé. Par contre…Dr Heightmeyer, quelles sont vos conclusions ?  
**Kate :** Lorsqu'on est face à un patient qui ne parle pas, il est difficile d'étudier son mental. J'ai donc essayé de créer une communication par l'image.  
**Elizabeth :** Et ?  
**Kate :** Elle ne semble pas connaître les Wraith, vu l'absence totale de réaction. Mais ça peut être normal vu son très jeune âge. En montrant d'autres images d'animaux et d'objets terriens et athosiens, elle semblait s'y intéresser mais par curiosité. Elle fut plus attirée par la photo d'un petit ballon multicolore. On dirait presque que le concept de jeu est inconnu dans son esprit. Et elle était sans doute isolée des autres enfants : elle a regardé avec intérêt une des photos de ma nièce, qui doit avoir son âge.  
**Elizabeth :** Mais pourquoi l'isolait-on ?  
**Kate :** Je l'ignore. Je suis ensuite passée sur des éléments qu'elle connaissait : nous. Elle vous reconnaît tous. Elle craint un peu Ronon…  
**John :** ça vous étonne ? _(voyant le regard implacable de Ronon)_Je n'ai rien dit…  
**Kate :** Là où elle a réagi le plus fortement, c'est à vous, Dr McKay. Elle s'est illuminée et a serré votre veste le Dr Beckett m'avait mise au courant contre elle.

Les autres eurent un sourire rieur et regardèrent McKay : il était très gêné et ne savait plus où se mettre.

**McKay**_(se fâchant)_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
**John**_(riant presque)_ Non, non ,rien.  
**Teyla :** Mais ça se confirme.  
**McKay :** Pffff….  
**Elizabeth :** Bref. Continuez, Kate.  
**Kate:** J'ai tenté autre chose. J'ai…

Quelqu'un frappa à une des portes de la salle de réunion.

**Elizabeth :** Entrez.  
**Zelenka :** Excusez-moi Dr Weir, mais cette petite est là depuis un moment. L'infirmière avait signalé sa disparition et elle était ici.  
**McKay :** Encore ! Mais personne ne sait surveiller une gamine !  
**Elizabeth :** Rodney !  
**Kate**_(levant la main pour leur demander le silence)_ Attendez !

La fillette entra dans la salle, toujours la veste à la main, se dirigea droit sur McKay, se posa près de lui et prit un pan de sa veste du jour.

**McKay :** Non, ne me dis pas que tu la veux aussi celle-là ?

C'en était trop pour John : il éclata de rire devant un McKay furibond. Quant au reste du groupe, cette situation les amusait beaucoup. Seule la psychologue restait professionnelle.

**Kate :** Je ne crois pas… _(en souriant)_Elle vous veut vous, Dr McKay.  
**McKay :** Formidable…  
**Elizabeth :** On ne va pas la laisser debout comme ça.  
**Zelenka :** Je lui amène un siège. _(il part et revient avec une chaise)_Tiens, ma puce, assied-toi là.

La fillette s'assit sans lâcher la veste de McKay, de plus en plus embarrassé par cette situation saugrenue.

**Elizabeth :** Bref…Pensez-vous que ce mutisme va cesser, Kate ?  
**Kate :** Je l'ignore. Dans ce genre de cas, la patience et un entourage chaleureux sont les seuls remèdes.  
**Elizabeth :** Bien.Autre chose ?  
**Teyla :** Oui. Une de mes amies, Ziala, a proposé de s'occuper de la petite. _(un soupir de_ _soulagement se fait entendre du côté de McKay)_Elle a déjà deux enfants, deux fils, et adorerait s'occuper d'une fille_(elle sourit)_. Elle a une grande famille, pleine d'enfants. Pour le moment, les Wraith n'ont pas repéré notre site alpha. Et j'ajoute que Ziala est une farouche guerrière. Beaucoup de Wraith ont été victimes de sa force et de son courage.  
**Elizabeth :** Pourquoi pas ? Kate ?  
**Kate :** ça lui donnerait un environnement stable. Pour moi c'est d'accord.  
**McKay :** Moi aussi.  
**John :** Je ne pense pas qu'on vous ait demandé votre avis…  
**McKay :** Je préfère le faire savoir.  
**Elizabeth :** Hem…Teyla, dites à votre amie que la petite l'accompagnera lorsqu'elle repartira au site alpha.  
**Teyla :** Bien.  
**McKay :** Enfin… _(voyant la petite le regarder d'un air triste. Il grimaça)_Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça…  
**Elizabeth**_(après avoir regardé cette scène avec amusement)_ Préparons son départ. Il faudra lui trouver d'autres vêtements.  
**Kate :** On devrait aussi lui fabriquer un ballon. Cela avait l'air de lui plaire.  
**John :** Je m'en occupe.  
**Elizabeth :** Bien.La réunion est terminée.

Tous partirent pour régler les derniers détails. Quant à McKay, la fillette le suivait toujours comme son ombre, traînant la veste derrière elle.

**ooOOoo**

Dans l'aire de débarquement, les quelques Athosiens qui étaient venus apporter les récoltes s'apprêtaient à partir. Ziala était parmi eux et portait la fillette, qui avait toujours la veste de McKay. Le Dr Heightmeyer avait essayé différentes méthodes pour qu'elle s'en sépare mais toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec.  
Elizabeth et McKay s'étaient postés sur la passerelle du centre de contrôle pour assister au départ.

**Elizabeth**_(avec un sourire amusé)_ Alors, Rodney, vous lui avez laissé votre veste finalement?  
**McKay**_(jouant le distant)_ Ce n'est qu'une veste.

Elizabeth pouffa. Rodney était vraiment impayable. Son comportement avec la petite avait changé peu à peu et on pouvait voir sur son visage une certaine peine. La vue du petit ballon fabriqué par Sheppard dans les bagages de Ziala le rassura un peu mais une sorte d'incertitude planait dans son esprit. Elizabeth ordonna que l'on compose le code du site alpha. La porte s'ouvrit et les voyageurs commencèrent à la traverser. Quand la fillette se rendit compte de ce qui se passait, elle se tourna en direction de McKay, les yeux emplis de tristesse et de terreur, s'agita dans les bras de Ziala, qui essayait de la calmer. Et soudain…

**La fillette**_(hurlant avec les larmes aux yeux)_ Makay ! Makay !

A l'appel de son nom, McKay se figea. La fillette tendait désespérément les bras dans sa direction mais l'Athosienne était plus forte et tentait tout pour la calmer. Elizabeth était touchée par cette scène et fut surprise de voir la réaction de McKay : on aurait dit qu'il serrait les dents pour éviter de montrer son trouble. Le Dr Weir savait qu'il n'aimait pas voir les enfants pleurer en général, mais c'était différent avec la petite. De plus, le fait qu'elle retrouve la parole dans ces circonstances était assez éprouvant.

**Elizabeth :** ça va, Rodney ? C'est la meilleure solution pour elle…Elle ne peut pas rester ici…  
**McKay**_(visiblement troublé)_ Oui ,je sais.  
**La fillette**_(hurlant toujours)_ Makay ! Makaaaaaay !

Ses hurlements étaient déchirants. McKay ne le supportait plus et était sur le point de partir quand soudain la fillette disparut des bras de l'Athosienne…pour réapparaître dans ceux de McKay, qui faillit bien la lâcher, tellement sa surprise fut immense. Tout le monde était stupéfait. C'était déjà miraculeux qu'elle reparle aussi vite mais qu'elle sache se téléporter, c'était carrément incroyable.  
La petite serra McKay, à la limite de l'étranglement. Lui ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre et la réconforta maladroitement. Puis il ne put s'empêcher de dire à Elizabeth :

**McKay :** Au moins, on sait comment elle débarquait dans mon labo…  
**Elizabeth**_(souriant)_ Rodney…Je présume qu'il est impossible de l'envoyer sur le site alpha._(s'adressant aux autres voyageurs)_Vous pouvez y aller !

Teyla s'excusa auprès de Ziala pour l'incident mais celle-ci ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle lui donna les bagages de la petite, le petit ballon et la veste que l'enfant avait abandonnée dans sa précipitation. John lui prêta main forte et vit le regard attendri de Teyla.

**John :** Ce coup d'éclat va faire monter sa côte de popularité auprès des femmes…s'il en avait une avant…  
**Teyla :** Colonel ! Je trouve ce tableau charmant…  
**John :** C'est bien ce que je disais.

Quant à McKay, il avait d'autres préoccupations en tête : « Pourquoi moi, espèce de petite têtue ? »Il n'eut comme seule réponse à cette question intérieure qu'un petit corps tendrement lové dans ses bras et une mignonne petite tête brune posée sur son cœur.

**ooOOoo**

Plus tard dans la salle de réunion, le Dr Heightmeyer, Teyla, le colonel Sheppard, le Dr McKay et la fillette installée à ses côtés, attendaient les conclusions et les instructions du Dr Weir.S'il y en avait…

**Elizabeth :** Bien. Maintenant, on connaît le pourquoi de son anomalie génétique : son pouvoir.  
**John :** Elle en a peut-être d'autres…  
**McKay :** J'espère que non !  
**Kate :** C'est possible…mais je pense que c'est un don latent.  
**Elizabeth :** Latent ?  
**Kate :** Oui. Elle l'utilise instinctivement, en cas de détresse. Ici, nous avons eu droit à la détresse affective…  
**McKay**_(voyant le regard moqueur de John)_ Quoi ?  
**John :** Non, rien. _(reprenant son sérieux)_Pourrait-elle être une descendante des Anciens ? Ils ont des pouvoirs, je crois…  
**Elizabeth :** Non, elle n'a pas le gène.  
**McKay **De plus ,ce sont les Anciens qui ont fait l'Ascension qui ont des pouvoirs pas les autres…  
**John**_(réagissant comme un gosse)_ Je le savais… « Makay »…  
**McKay**_(boudant)_ Pfffff….

La petite fille riait aux éclats en les voyant se chamailler.

**Elizabeth :** Cessez de vous comporter comme des gamins !  
**John et McKay**_(penauds)_ Pardon…  
**Elizabeth**_(soupirant)_ Vraiment… _(se tournant vers l'enfant et prenant un ton presque_ _maternel)_Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
**La fillette**_(montrant McKay du doigt)_ Makay !  
**McKay**_(surpris)_ Quoi ? Mais…non ! Enfin…

John n'en pouvait plus : il éclata de rire. Teyla avait bien du mal pour ne pas faire de même et le Dr Weir tentait de garder son sérieux.

**Elizabeth :** Tu sais, on ne peut pas te donner ça comme prénom…  
**La fillette**_(déçue)_ Pouquoi ?  
**McKay :** Parce que c'est le mien !  
**La fillette :** Ben vi…  
**Elizabeth :** On ne t'en a pas déjà donné un ? Ta maman a dû te donner un prénom.  
**La fillette :** C'est quoi une maman ?  
**Teyla :** Hein? Mais…  
**Elizabeth :** Qui t'a élevée ?  
**La fillette :** Mes Gardiens.  
**John**_(intéressé)_ Gardiens ?  
**Kate**_(précipitamment)_ Je pense qu'il faut éviter le sujet…  
**Elizabeth :** Oui. Alors ? Que veux-tu comme prénom ?  
**La fillette :** Makay !  
**McKay :** Par pitié, non !  
**Teyla :** Que penses-tu de Kaya ? ça ressemble à McKay, mais c'est plus féminin…

La fillette se tourna vers McKay pour avoir son approbation.

**McKay**_(levant les yeux au ciel)_ Pourquoi pas ? C'est joli, non ?  
**La fillette**_(souriant)_ Viii…Alors, mon nom ,c'est Kaya !

L'alarme de l'arrivée de visiteurs par la Porte des Etoiles retentit. Kaya, craintive, agrippa la manche de McKay.

**Elizabeth :** ça doit être le Dr Beckett.Vous pouvez disposer…Un instant, Teyla !  
**Teyla :** Oui ?  
**Elizabeth :** Avec certains membres de votre peuple, j'aimerais que vous vous renseigniez sur celui de Kaya. Vous passerez plus inaperçus que nous.  
**Teyla :** Bien.  
**Elizabeth :** Il est trop dangereux de la garder ici…Il faut trouver ses Gardiens.  
**Teyla :** Compris.

Les deux femmes notèrent soudain que cette fois-ci, McKay avait attendu la petite qui lui prit la main avec un sourire radieux. Teyla sourit en se rappelant la remarque du colonel et elle pensa : « Ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait faux, après tout… »

**ooOOoo**

Totalement rassurée sur son sort, la petite Kaya s'était endormie sur un lit de camp installé à la hâte dans le laboratoire de McKay. Elle avait toujours sa veste et le petit ballon fabriqué par le colonel Sheppard trônait sur un des moniteurs proche de la fillette. Bien qu'ayant retrouvé la parole, elle n'avait posé aucune question sur ce que faisait McKay et cela avait étonné celui-ci. Les enfants étaient des êtres particulièrement curieux, alors pourquoi ? Après réflexion, McKay trouva la réponse : c'était à cause de lui. En effet, on pouvait résumer McKay comme quelqu'un de particulièrement caractériel et grognon quand on le dérangeait dans son travail. Kaya avait saisi sans doute le truc et était donc restée bien sage, tout en continuant à l'observer. McKay avait aussi remarqué que toute la cité était gaga avec la fillette…mais il était vrai aussi qu'elle était adorable.  
L'heure du débriefing de Carson était arrivée et McKay risquait d'arriver en retard. Il demanda à une militaire, Kurov, de veiller sur Kaya pendant son absence. Il rajusta la couverture de l'enfant et partit pour la réunion.  
Doucement ,le ballon tomba du moniteur et un petit bruit réveilla Kaya. Quant à Kurov, elle fut appelée pour une urgence. Croyant que la petite dormait encore, elle partit. Mais Kaya était complètement réveillée. Elle se leva pour récupérer son ballon, qui roula un peu plus loin. Ce petit manège se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que la petite fille se retrouva dans un secteur sombre et encore inexploré de la cité. Pour le moment, seule la récupération de son ballon occupait son esprit. Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle s'était perdue. Soudain quelque chose apparut devant elle. Cet être était immense ! Il avait les yeux rouges et la peau noir de jais; ses articulations semblaient couvertes de carapaces et sa colonne vertébrale se présentait sous forme de crêtes pointues; son visage était dur et émacié et il semblait avoir de longs crocs. A sa vue, Kaya glapit de terreur et s'enfuit.

**L'alien**_(ton menaçant et satisfait)_ Je t'ai trouvée…et je t'aurai…

**ooOOoo**

**Elizabeth :** Quelles sont vos conclusions, Carson ?  
**Carson :** Je confirme l'hypothèse de Teyla. Les Wraith ne sont pas responsables de ce massacre.  
**John :** ça pourrait être les Geniis…  
**McKay :** Je ne pense pas. Vu le niveau de technologie de ce peuple, il n'avait pas d'intérêt pour les Geniis.  
**John :** Et la petite ?  
**McKay :** Heu…oui. ça pourrait être possible…

McKay semblait à la fois inquiet et furieux. Il craignait et n'aimait guère les Wraith mais il détestait les Geniis, et c'était très compréhensible étant donné leur passif commun.

**Carson :** Ce ne sont pas les Geniis non plus.  
**John :** Avez-vous une idée, alors ?  
**Carson :** Pas vraiment…Je peux juste vous dire que ce n'est pas humain. J'ai trouvé des sécrétions alien.  
**McKay :** Génial ! Un nouvel ennemi intergalactique !  
**Carson :** Et c'est peu dire…ça semble être monstrueux.  
**John :** Tout se tue de toute manière…  
**McKay :** Quelle réussite avec les Wraith…  
**Elizabeth :** Rodney !  
**McKay :** Hem, désolé…  
**Elizabeth:** Est-ce une race alien connue pour nous?  
**Carson :** Non. Je suis dans le noir le plus total. J'espère bien ne jamais le rencontrer.  
**Elizabeth :** Ce n'est pas encore le cas. Je mettrai cette planète sur notre liste noire.  
**John :** J'espère qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre sur cette planète…  
**Elizabeth :** Nous n'avons pas…  
**Kurov**_(les interrompant par le haut-parleur)_ Dr Weir ! Dr McKay ! La petite a disparu.  
**McKay :** Pas d'inquiétude…Elle doit être là…

Il se leva et ouvrit une des portes de la salle de réunion. Pas trace de la fillette…

**McKay :** Kaya… ?

Et il disparut à la grande stupéfaction des autres.

**Elizabeth et John :** McKay!

**ooOOoo**

McKay n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait. Autre problème ,il n'avait ni arme ni radio donc impossible de signaler sa position aux autres. Vu l'absence totale d'une quelconque activité récente, il en conclut qu'il était dans un des secteurs inexplorés de la cité. Mais comment avait-il atterri là ? Il entendit un cri de terreur et se dirigea vers sa source. L'endroit était très sombre, il était donc difficile de se déplacer aisément. Quelque chose se cogna à lui puis s'y agrippa.

**Kaya**_(terrorisée)_ Makay !  
**McKay :** Kaya, te voilà.  
**Kaya :** Il est là  
**McKay :** « Il » ? Mais qui ?

La fillette tremblait de peur et des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Le choc traumatique semblait revenir à la surface.

**Kaya :** Le Mangeur de Cœur !  
**McKay :** Le… ?

McKay n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : le poursuivant de la petite l'avait rattrapée. Il était immense et s'apprêtait à embrocher la fillette avec ses trois longs doigts griffus.

**Le Mangeur de Cœur :** La Crystalline est à moi, humain.  
**McKay :** Non, je ne crois pas !

Il saisit Kaya et courut avant que l'alien ne le lacère. Il fallait qu'il trouve une communication quelconque pour signaler sa position…ou alors trouver le chemin qui le mènera vers un des secteurs sécurisés de la cité. La première option se proposa à lui dans une petite salle.

**McKay :** Ici McKay ! Je suis dans un secteur inconnu de la cité. Nous avons un invité plutôt agressif !  
**Elizabeth**_(voix off)_ Nous avons votre position. Nous arrivons.  
**McKay **D'accord…mais vite. Je crois que c'est le monstre dont a parlé Carson et en effet il est énorme.  
**Elizabeth**_(voix off)_ Compris! Ne bougez pas.  
**McKay :** Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

Un hurlement lugubre se fit alors entendre dans toute la cité.

**McKay :** Génial…Il est furieux.

**ooOOoo**

Le Mangeur de Cœur était à la recherche de l'enfant et sans doute d'un de ses Gardiens. Il croyait les avoir tous tués. Il se mit à flairer les alentours, espérant les retrouver grâce à l'odeur de la peur. Et il trouva, puis se mit à avancer lentement dans leur direction.

**Le Mangeur de Cœur **_(criant)_ J'ai tué les autres Crystallins ! Celle-ci ne fera pas exception. Comme pour les autres, je dévorerai son cœur et j'obtiendrai ses pouvoirs. Et je vous anéantirai comme vous avez anéanti les miens !

McKay, de son côté, pensa : « Super…On est face à un alien ultra-puissant et revanchard ». Kaya était terrorisée et il se devait de montrer une certaine confiance. « Alors qu'en fait, je suis pas loin de mouiller mon pantalon », pensa-t'il. Il savait l'alien proche…et sa fin aussi. Il put distinguer un pied du Mangeur quand des coups de feu retentirent, faisant fuir, sans doute momentanément, la créature.

**John :** McKay !  
**McKay :** Nous sommes ici!

Toute l'équipe les retrouva.

**McKay :** Vous en avez mis du temps !  
**John**_(souriant à cette remarque caustique) _Désolé, mais on ne connaît pas trop ici. _(en lui_ _tendant un P-90)_Tenez.  
**McKay :** Merci. Mais vu la taille de cette chose, je doute que ce soit très efficace…  
**John :** On a pris un petit arsenal. Qu'est ce que ça veut ? Et d'où ça sort ?  
**McKay :** Il veut les pouvoirs de Kaya. Il en a manifestement tué d'autres comme elle et les cadavres qu'on a trouvés sur M4S-737 étaient sans doute ses Gardiens. Pour votre 2ème question, je pense qu'il est arrivé avec le Dr Beckett.  
**John :** Comment ?  
**McKay :** S'il a volé les pouvoirs d'autres Crystallins_(voyant l'air interrogateur du_ _colonel)_…d'autres « Kaya », il a pu se faire très discret de n'importe quelle façon.  
**John :** Super…Bon, il faut détruire cette chose. Teyla et Ronon, vous allez par-là. McKay, vous m'accompagnez avec la petite.  
**Teyla :** Bien.

La petite équipe se divisa et se mit à la recherche de la créature. McKay avait posté Kaya derrière lui, en l'ayant attachée à lui au préalable, ainsi il pourrait savoir si quelque chose tentait de la capturer. Ils avançaient prudemment et surveillaient les alentours attentivement. Le Mangeur de Cœur, avec tous ces pouvoirs, pouvait être n'importe où ou être n'importe quoi : voilà la menace qui planait sur eux. Et elle ne plana plus…  
L'énorme alien surgit comme un diable de sa boîte. Il s'attaqua donc aux deux hommes, qui lui tirèrent des rafales de balles. Leurs tirs blessèrent le Mangeur qui riposta en faisant fondre leurs armes. Mais le colonel Sheppard ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il prit son couteau et engagea un combat avec l'alien. John se battait comme un lion et McKay avait l'impression de revoir son duel avec le Wraith survivant(1). Mais peu à peu, John se faisait dépasser et le Mangeur réussit enfin à l'assommer. Il se dirigea ensuite droit sur McKay avec un sourire de triomphe dément.

**Le Mangeur de Cœur :** Elle est à moi !

McKay fit rempart avec son corps pour protéger Kaya. Le Mangeur tendit sa main hideuse vers eux quand un étrange phénomène se produisit.  
Dans sa terreur, Kaya utilisa instinctivement ses pouvoirs. Elle créa une bulle lumineuse protectrice qui l'entoura avec McKay. Le Mangeur s'acharna dessus mais rien ne fit flancher ce bouclier. McKay craignait que la fillette ne tienne pas : à 4 ans, la force mentale est plutôt fragile. Pourtant le bouclier continuait à défier l'être immonde qui s'énervait de plus belle. A chaque coup, des étincelles apparaissaient sur le bouclier. John se réveilla, sonné, et vit la scène. Complètement désarmé et contusionné de partout, le colonel ne savait que faire pour sortir McKay et la gamine de ce mauvais pas. Soudain une détonation se fit entendre.

**John :** Ronon !

En effet, c'était bien le Runner. Son arme fumait et avait fait des dégâts sur le corps de l'alien qui hurlait de douleur. Il se tourna vers ses nouveaux assaillants et fonça droit sur eux.

**Teyla**_(lançant une arme lourde)_ Colonel !

Sheppard attrapa l'arme et se mit en position. Ronon s'écarta tout en continuant à tirer sur la créature furieuse et blessée. Le bouclier autour de McKay et Kaya se dissipa, ce qui attira le Mangeur. Il fit quelques pas dans leur direction mais John lui tira dessus et l'acheva.

**John**_(tâtant l'alien avec le pied)_ Voilà un nouveau spécimen pour Beckett. J'espère qu'il était tout seul…  
**McKay :** C'était le dernier de son espèce…enfin si j'ai bien compris…  
**John :** Je l'espère…Et Kaya ?  
**McKay :** Plus de peur que de mal, je crois.  
**Kaya :** J'ai perdu mon ballon.  
**John**_(souriant et lui caressant les cheveux)_ Je t'en ferai un autre. Bon retournons au centre de contrôle. _(à sa radio)_Dr Weir, nous les avons retrouvés. Ha, et aussi, dites au Dr Beckett qu'il a aussi droit à un joli nouveau spécimen d'alien à analyser.  
**Carson**_(voix off)_ Il est mort ?  
**John**_(soupirant)_ Oui, et j'ai vérifié.  
**Elizabeth**_(voix off)_ Bien. Revenez maintenant.  
**Kaya**_(prenant la radio de McKay avec un ton joyeux)_ On arrive !

Tous rirent de la nouvelle assurance plutôt culottée de la petite Kaya.

**ooOOoo**

L'équipe du colonel Sheppard se faisait examiner par le Dr Beckett. John et Rodney en étaient quittes pour quelques contusions mais leur état semblait normal. Kaya avait pris le coup de la téléportation et s'amusait à apparaître un peu partout. Elle jouait aussi à ce petit jeu en déplaçant McKay dans des endroits saugrenus et, bien entendu, elle avait droit à quelques remontrances, qui étaient bien senties avec McKay. Le Dr Heightmeyer trouvait cela positif car Kaya se comportait comme une enfant de son âge. Mais Elizabeth avait pour priorité de retrouver les Gardiens de la petite : la cité n'était pas vraiment un environnement adapté pour les enfants. Elle attendait beaucoup de Teyla et des autres Athosiens partis à la pêche aux informations. Mais quelques jours plus tard…

**Stevens: **Dr Weir ! Ouverture extérieure de la porte!  
**Elizabeth :** Activez le bouclier !  
**Stevens :** …Je ne peux pas !  
**Elizabeth :** Quoi ?  
**Stevens :** Quelque chose m'en empêche.  
**Elizabeth :** Une équipe à l'aire de débarquement !

Mais ce fut trop tard…Un groupe de 6 personnes arriva puis chacun tendit ses mains pour montrer leurs intentions pacifiques. Elizabeth descendit, escortée par 2 militaires, pour questionner les nouveaux arrivants. Celui qui était en tête retira son capuchon. C'était une femme. Elle parla avec une voix douce et sereine.

**Altaya :** Bonjour. Je suis la Gardienne Altaya. Je crois que vous nous cherchiez.  
**Elizabeth :** Heu…oui.  
**Altaya :** Où est la Crystalline ?  
**Elizabeth :** Une seconde, qu'est ce qui nous prouve que vous êtes des Gardiens ?  
**Altaya :** Tout Gardien a une marque sur le poignet gauche. Dites à votre guérisseur de vérifier le corps qu'il a emmené…  
**Elizabeth**_(à sa radio)_ Carson, vous avez entendu ?  
**Carson**_(voix off)_ Je suis entrain de vérifier…Elle l'a.  
**Altaya :** Je comprends votre méfiance mais nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. Nous venons juste chercher la Crystalline. Et nous souhaitons voir son Gardien d'Atlantis.  
**Elizabeth**_(étonnée)_ Rodney ? Heu…Oui._(à sa radio)_Rodney, où êtes-vous ?  
**McKay**_(voix off)_ Une seconde ,Elizabeth…Kaya, ne fais pas voler ce ballon n'importe où…Je vous signale en passant que Kaya est kinétique aussi…Non, ne le lâche pas sur mon ordinateur !  
**Elizabeth :** Venez tout de suite au centre de contrôle. Ses Gardiens sont là.  
**McKay**_(voix off)_ Ha…

Quelques instants plus tard, les Gardiens étaient assis dans la salle de réunion, où se trouvaient Elizabeth, Teyla et John, et ils attendaient patiemment McKay et Kaya. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, les Gardiens se levèrent pour saluer la fillette. McKay fut plutôt surpris par cet étrange accueil. Quant à Kaya, elle semblait habituée par ce rituel et mit sa petite menotte dans la main de McKay. Elle semblait savoir ce qui allait se passer et une petite larme coula sur sa joue.

**Altaya :** Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir retrouvée, Demoiselle Crystalline.  
**McKay :** C'est son nom ?  
**Altaya :** Non. La Crystalline n'a pas de nom.  
**Teyla :** Pourquoi ?  
**Altaya :** La Crystalline est un être suprême. Lui donner un nom serait la considérer comme un être inférieur tel que nous. Elle est au-dessus de tous les êtres. Nous, les Gardiens, avons la chance de partager une petite partie de son pouvoir pour la protéger.  
**John :** Sachez que le…heu quoi déjà ?  
**McKay :** Mangeur de Cœur.  
**John :** C'est ça…Il est mort.  
**Altaya :** Cela ne fait qu'un ennemi en moins. D'autres veulent la Crystalline.  
**McKay**_(agacé)_ Elle s'appelle Kaya.  
**Altaya**_(avec un regard impénétrable)_ Nous devons la cacher dans notre nouveau temple pour la protéger.  
**McKay :** En l'isolant du monde.  
**Altaya :** Gardien McKay…  
**McKay :** Gardien ?  
**Altaya**_(s'en prendre compte de l'interruption)_ Gardien McKay, nous vous remercions d'avoir veillé sur la Crystalline mais votre mission s'achève ici. Le destin des Crystallins est certes cruel mais nécessaire pour la protection de notre peuple. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.  
**McKay**_(caustique)_ En résumé, le malheur d'une personne fait le bonheur des autres ?  
**Elizabeth :** Rodney !  
**McKay :** Quoi, Rodney? Vous vous rendez compte ! Elle ne connaît rien de la vie. Pour eux, ce n'est qu'une marionnette !  
**John**_(murmurant à l'oreille de McKay)_ S'ils ont un peu de son pouvoir, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de les énerver…  
**McKay :** Mais je m'en fiche !  
**Altaya :** Vous êtes incapable de comprendre…  
**Kaya**_(en colère)_ Arrêtez ! Dites pas de mal de Makay ! C'est mon ami !  
**Altaya :** Demoiselle Crystalline…  
**Kaya :** Je m'appelle Kaya ! Teila et Makay m'ont donné ce nom et je le garde !  
**Altaya :** Mais les règles sont strictes…  
**McKay :** Beau résultat : tout un village massacré et Kaya a bien failli en faire parti…  
**Rilan**_(gardien2)_ Il suffit ! Seule la Crystalline peut imposer ses règles et les Gardiens doivent la guider et non l'enfermer dans de vieux préceptes.  
**Altaya :** Rilan…  
**Rilan :** Le Gardien McKay a raison. En gardant les anciennes lois, nous avons précipité la perte des Crystallins. Je me plierai donc aux volontés de Kaya, la nouvelle Dame Crystalline.  
**Vagu**_(gardien3)_ Je suis la voie de Rilan.  
**Sati**_(gardien4)_ Moi aussi.  
**Altaya :** Bien ,ainsi soit-il.  
**Rilan :** Mais Demoiselle Kaya ne peut rester ici. Elle doit repartir retrouver son peuple. Une fois les nouvelles lois instaurées, elle pourra vivre heureuse et entourée, comme ici, tout en continuant à occuper sa fonction.  
**John :** C'est mieux que rien.  
**Elizabeth :** Bien. Quand devez-vous partir ?  
**Altaya **Dès que possible.  
**Elizabeth :** Nous allons préparer ses affaires.

L'heure de la séparation sonna. Le colonel Sheppard offrit à Kaya une multitude de ballons de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs ;Teyla lui donna un collier offert par son défunt père ;le Dr Beckett lui apporta un oreiller bien moelleux et il eut droit à une remarque de Rodney :

**McKay :** Un oreiller ! Enfin c'est quoi ce cadeau ?  
**Carson **Désolé. C'était soit ce bel oreiller ,soit rien…Il n'y a pas de peluches ici !  
**McKay :** Heu……certes.  
**Carson :** Quelque chose à ajouter ?  
**McKay :** Non, non.

Ce qui mit fin à cette discussion.  
Le Dr Weir confia au Gardien Rilan un émetteur d'identification.  
Les adieux furent plus difficiles pour McKay. Il avait fini par s'habituer à la présence de la petite. Et l'idée de ne plus la voir fut dure à accepter. C'est pourquoi il s'était un peu éloigné des autres. Mais Rilan l'interpella.

**Rilan :** Gardien McKay ?  
**McKay :** Oui ?  
**Rilan**_(lui tendant une étrange petite machine)_ Pour vous remercier d'avoir protéger Kaya, voici l'enregistreur de données du Mangeur de Cœur. Vous saurez tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur cette race maintenant disparue. Ils n'ont pas fait que de mauvaises choses. Peut-être cela vous servira-t'il pour lutter contre vos ennemis mais aussi pour aider les vôtres.  
**McKay :** Merci_(voyant Rilan s'incliner, il l'imita)_.  
**Rilan :** Nous devons y aller maintenant.  
**Kaya**_(rejoignant les deux hommes)_ Makay ?  
**McKay**_(s'accroupissant à son niveau)_ Oui.  
**Kaya :** Je promets que je reviens te voir ! Toi aussi ?  
**McKay**_(lui frottant la tête)_ Oui, moi aussi, je viendrai te voir. _(souriant)_Mais dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?  
**Kaya :** Heu…J'ai mes ballons, mes cadeaux…Ha ! J'ai pas ta veste ! Mais je l'ai perdue à cause du Mangeur.  
**McKay :** Et non ! _(il lui tend la veste qu'elle avait toujours gardée depuis le début)_Tiens, je te l'offre.  
**Kaya**_(très émue)_ Merci !  
**Altaya :** Il faut y aller.

La porte s'ouvrit. Les deux premiers Gardiens passèrent. Kaya se jeta au cou de McKay et se serra très fort contre lui en pleurant doucement. Il lui rendit son étreinte maladroitement et lui reconfirma sa promesse. Altaya prit la fillette dans ses bras et avant de passer la porte, celle-ci serra la veste et se retourna pour faire un dernier petit au revoir de la main à McKay. Puis la porte se ferma.

**John :** ça va, McKay ?  
**McKay:** Oui, oui. En tout cas ,vous voyez que je peux m'entendre avec des enfants.  
**John **_(ton malicieux)_ Il faut juste en trouver un qui vous apprécie, quoi.  
**McKay :** Pffff…

McKay partit en haussant les épaules. Mais on pouvait voir un sourire nostalgique sur son visage.

**FIN**

(1) Voir épisode « Duel »


End file.
